Victoria Windsor
|birthdate= |birthplace= Kensington, |gender= Female |age= 23 |blood type= |education= |hair color= Strawberry Blonde |eye color= Cobalt |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Peach |height= |weight= |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Lieutenant of Shield Unit: Alexander Rune Knight |previous occupation= |team= Shield Unit: Alexander |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Mirror Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Victoria Windsor (ウィンジャー ビクトリア, Winjā Bikutoria) is an elite member of the Rune Knights, serving as Lieutenant of Shield Unit: Alexander. Born to noble House Windsor, she is the youngest of four children, and the only daughter of Duke Edward Windsor and Duchess Elizabeth Windsor. It would be through these circumstances (as the apple of her father's eye) that she convinced them to let her join the Rune Knights. Vic has since earned the alias Knight of Reflection (騎士の反射, Kishi no Hansha) for her skill with Mirror Magic. Appearance Personality A consequence of her upbringing and being a "daddy's little girl", Victoria has a tendency to come across as vain and rather haughty. Due to being the youngest and only daughter, she had wants for little in her adolescence, thoroughly spoiled by her parents and constantly protected by her older brothers. Alas, this meant a pig-headed nature of sorts developed, where her "world" gradually misaligned with the lived reality of most members of society. In short, Victoria expected everyone to have sprawling estates, live-in help, tutors and other people at one's beck and call. When these expectations weren't met, she was often incredulous, and if this "mediocre environment" effected her, she was liable to throw a tantrum Moreover, she rarely took her studies seriously, preferring to daydream about fairy tales and brainstorm what she wanted next from her parents; the only exception being magic because it "brought her closer to those fairy tales". Nonetheless, it would be one of those desires that would cause notable, albeit gradual changes to a "spoiled-rotten" disposition. For the Rune Knights Academy was not for the faint of heart; she would learn quickly that they cared little for her aristocratic background, putting Victoria through the meat grinder just like everyone else. She wept, bemoaned, and cursed at them to no avail, thought to be a washout. Yet, her time in the academy would reveal to other important traits of Victoria's being: stubbornness and pride. Stubbornness because even as Vic threw a tantrum for being forced to some 'menial task', she still refused to wash out or pack her bags. Pride due to her family name of Windsor, gradually realizing how her actions effected her family's reputation, and understanding just how important the Windsor name was to her. The greatest family in Fiore (as far as Victoria is concerned) and she was about to wash out to some plebeians? Thus, the pride is personal as well; for she couldn't stand the thought of being bettered by commoners. The fear of lagging behind those 'beneath her' would prove a powerful motivator for her, pushing persistency and perseverance to new heights, softening some of that spoiled edge. Since graduating and joining the Rune Knight's Shield Unit, this fear has gradually lessened. This is due in large part to various circumstances forcing Vic to cooperate with her 'inferiors' to achieve the success of missions (and more importantly, enhance/safeguard the Windsor reputation); additionally, ensuring the survival of well-being of herself and others. The performance of her counterparts, especially in adversity, has even caused the young woman to acknowledge those of less noble birth, provided they earn their keep. Though Victoria fully admits a 'little piece of her dies' each time she does so. Regardless, it's enough for Vic to prioritize her own growth, if only to not be overtaken by those she's finally acknowledged. Likewise, her vanity remains largely intact, utilizing her magic to make sure she's always looking her best. For as far as she's concerned "one cannot be at their best without feeling at their best"; though her interpretation is rather aesthetic than wholesome. History Magic & Abilities Enhanced Magic Power: *'Master Ethernano Manipulation': Mirror Magic (鏡魔法, Kagami Mahō): Victoria's signature magic; it allows her to devise, create and manipulate mirrors for a variety of purposes. This includes imbuing "mirror" properties into other surfaces, namely those with reflective properties such as a lake or body of water.... Trivia